mikis_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Out (Band)
Time Out 'is a fictional Dutch rock band from Amsterdam, Netherlands. Members Aki ''Main article: 'Aki'' Bianca Akari Corbyn, better known as Aki, is a Dutch singer. She joined the band Timeout in October 2017 as their lead vocalist. The name of the band was shortly after changed to Time Out. She was born on August 1, 2001, in Den Bosch, and moved to Amsterdam at the age of seven. Aki gained prominence as a vocalist of Time Out's breakthrough single, How Do U Feel, as well as their future album, The Past, the Present and the Future. The songs "Blinded" and "Home" from this album, which she helped write, describe Aki's past and future life. Ez Main article: 'Ez'' Ezra Ellis Wolff, in the band better known as Ez, is a Dutch guitarist, songwriter and fashion designer. She co-founded the band Timeout in end 2016, as their main guitarist and songwriter and producer. She was born on October 29, 2000, in an outer district of Amsterdam. Ezra's father, Martin Wolff, is a big name in the fashion designing world. Besides writing the band's songs, Ezra also has a few singles of her own. There are also solo guitar versions of "Flame" and "Brave", the two songs from their album The Past, the Present and the Future which describe Ezra's past and future life. Mar Main article: 'Mar'' Mar, full name Marvi Mullen, is a Dutch bass guitarist and (backup) vocalist in the band Time Out. Having joined the band in March 2017, Mar has been unmissable ever since, acting as not only their bass guitarist but pretty much their co-manager as well. Born on April 7, 2000, Mar grew up in the middle of Amsterdam. Though he usually never helps write the lyrics, Mar plays quite a big part in composing the instrumentals. The only song Mar co-wrote the lyrics for are "Tide" and "Shore", two songs from their album The Past, the Present and the Future which describe his past and future life. Rae Main article: 'Rae'' Raelin Reagan, also known as Rae, is a Dutch pianist and co-founder of the band Time Out. Rae used to be the main vocalist, but as two other singers joined she stepped back to the position of backup vocalist. Rae was born on June 24, 2000, in Amsterdam. Her parents divorced at six, and though at first, she stayed with both her parents, at 16 she moved in with her father and her brother, Ryver. Though she isn't really that much of a writer, Rae sometimes aids Ezra and Ryver in the writing of the band's songs, and/or Mar with the composing of the instrumentals. Rae wrote the lyrics to "Loud" and "Takeoff" and helped write the lyrics to "Silent" and "Roots", the songs that describe the past and future life of her and her brother. Ryv Main article: 'Ryv'' Ryver Reagan, also known as Ryv, is a Dutch drummer and songwriter. He co-founded the band Timeout in 2016 and suggested the slight name change from Timeout to Time Out. Ryver is, along with Ezra, the main songwriter of the band's songs, as well as the composer of most percussion parts. Ryver was born on January 31, in Amsterdam, in the same house as his sister Rae. Though from five - when his parents divorced - to fifteen, he lived at his dad's house, whilst Rae lived with both his parents, he has been living together with his dad and sister since his fifteenth birthday. He wrote the lyrics to "Silent" and "Roots", as well as a part of "Loud" and "Takeoff", the songs that describe his and his sister's past and future life. Discography * Push The Button * Winged * How Do U Feel? (Single) * The Past, the Present and the Future Category:AU's Category:Time Out